Doctor, Doctor
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: Two career driven surgeons in a high stress hospital. What could possibly go wrong? May x Drew, Misty x Gary mainly; other ships tbd **Includes mature content**
1. May

**When the writing bug strikes at 1 in the morning, you obey it. Title is subject to change but this is my alternate universe of stupidly hot doctors and way too many romances. Heavy inspo from Grey's Anatomy but I'd like to think I'm taking my own spin on things. We're definitely not playing with the whole "intern and attending romance" thing just yet, unless I feel like I want to add more characters. Side note, this story is just for fun. My main focus is still the Misfits series but I wanted a story where I can have my steamy fun with my favorite characters, so forgive me for cliche lemony scene and slow updates to this story. I have no idea where it'll go but I'm excited to find out. Either way, I give you my short little introduction in May's perspective. Next chapter will be a short one of Drew's. As always, let me know what you think!**

**Now enough of my incessant rambling and let's get on with the chapter! **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.:.**_

The brunette sighed as she buttoned up her blouse and straightened out her blazer. First day jitters weren't supposed to be a thing, but, she supposed, first days working at world renowned hospitals called for them. She unconsciously ran her fingers through her silky brown hair. _I shouldn't be this nervous_ she berated herself. She had been working her ass off since age seventeen, putting herself though college and medical school. She had fought tooth and nail to attend a good hospital for residency to end up where she was today.

She grabbed her coffee thermos and keys, before slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder. Glancing behind her shoulder, she took stock of her small apartment. Boxes were still scattered everywhere and the only things she had furniture wise were a ratty old couch and her banged up dining table. Shaking her head, she quickly closed the door and made her way to the elevator.

The streets of LaRousse were busy, no matter what time of the day. Her old stomping grounds of Staleport were never this congested, but it was just another thing that she had to get used to. She quickly hailed a cab and rattled off directions to the cabbie who clearly did not care about her or her destination. A short twenty minutes later, she was standing in front of one of the biggest and most prestigious hospitals in all of the country, LaRousse General Hospital. She stood there for a little bit, taking in the sights when the cabbie behind her cleared his throat to get his dues so he could move on to his next job. The brunette quickly sorted through her bag to pull out some errant bills and shoved them into the taxi cab driver's hands, waiting for her change to be given. The moment the bills were in her hand, the cabbie muttered a goodbye and sped off, leaving the brunette to her own devices. Glancing at the watch on her wrist, she quickly straightened out her blazer again and smoothed out her hair before walking in.

If it was possible for a hospital to be beautiful, LaRousse General fit the bill. It was certainly more grand and luxurious than the previous hospital she worked at in Staleport. The main lobby was gorgeous, with a grand staircase in the center, with entrances on either side that filtered into a catwalk. Resisting the urge to gape, the brunette walked over to the desk. The receptionist sitting there looked absolutely bored with her life, as she flipped through a magazine. Clearing her throat, the brunette waited until the receptionist looked up with an annoyed expression on her face. "Can I help you?" she asked, as if bothered that she actually had to do her job. The brunette resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Uh yes, I have a meeting with Eli Birch at eight o'clock this morning?" she responded, taking a quick glance at her watch again. Seven forty-five, she still had time. The receptionist turned to her computer.

"Name please?"

"Uh, May Maple," May responded. The receptionist clicked her mouse a couple of times and typed something before reaching down and handing her a temporary security badge. May took it and clipped it on to her blazer.

"Doctor Birch will be there shortly. You can go wait upstairs in front of his office. Up the stairs, turn left, the big office all the way down, you can't miss it. Have a nice day," she said monotonously. May gave her a small smile.

"Yea, you too," she responded, before making her way up the stairs. Her small heels clicked up the stairs. May rolled her eyes as she saw a couple of male doctors walk by, give her a once over, and whistle. Some things never changed. She readjusted the bag on her shoulder and paid them no attention. She was on a mission and no one was going to stop her.

_tbc_


	2. Drew

**Short introductory Drew chapter. I think the plan for now is to alternate May/Drew chapters. We'll see how that goes. Also, not gonna lie, when I started writing this story at 2 in the morning, I was seriously debating on calling this "May's Anatomy". Part of me still wants to do it. To the guest review who said that this already sucks, thanks, I'm trying real hard over here to care about your opinion. To the others who left positive and encouraging reviews, thank you! You can definitely expect more Grey's Anatomy-esque storylines and plot points to come. Third chapter is slowly but surely in the works.**

**Now enough of my incessant rambling and let's get on with the chapter!**

**~Deepika**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.:.**_

Drew Hayden let out a large exhale as he tore off his gloves and scrubs. It had been a close call but thank whatever entity was up there because she had somehow made it. The grueling eight hour surgery had depleted most of his energy and he was ready to take a nap for the next couple of hours when he saw Gary Oak leaning at the nurse's station and shamelessly flirting with the nurses. Rolling his eyes, Drew marched over to them and grabbed Gary by the arm, ignoring his protests as he pulled him away. Once they were a sufficient distance away, Drew let go of Gary.

"Really dude? It was a bit of flirting, no big deal," Gary complained, running his hands through his brunette spikes. "It's not like I have anything scheduled for a bit anyway."

"You know, if Misty saw you, she'd just about have a conniption. I'm just trying to save you from sudden death, my friend," Drew replied, flicking his green hair. Gary snorted.

"Yea, but she works on the fourth floor, so no harm, no foul, right?" This time, it was Drew's turn to snort.

"You're unbelievable," he retorted.

"You're just cranky because you had a long surgery," Gary pointed out. He wasn't wrong. Though the surgery had been a success, it had also been twice as long due to unforeseen circumstances. "By the way, I heard they finally filled Brianna's spot. It's about time, am I right?" Drew winced at the name of Brianna. Things had _not_ ended well between them, hence her abrupt departure from the hospital. Birch still hadn't forgiven him for that, but hadn't seemed too angry when Drew reminded him that this opened up the opportunity to bring in another great name.

"Yea, it's about time. Can't wait to see who they bring in for the cursed job," Drew sighed, only slightly interested in the subject. His attention, however, was grabbed again when he heard Gary whistle.

"Now who in the world is that?" he asked. Drew followed his friend's gaze to where he was looking at a petite brunette with dark scrubs, holding her white coat in the crook of her arm. Although he wasn't looking for anyone or anything, he was definitely looking at her, as if it was possible not to.

"My guess? The replacement," Drew said. The two men looked at each other and quickly made their way towards her. The sound of their footsteps must have alerted her as she looked up, a look of confusion written all over her face. Drew was immediately struck by her piercing sapphire orbs. Gary was the first to introduce himself.

"The name's Gary, Gary Oak. Chief of Plastic Surgery," Gary charmingly smiled, holding out his hand. The petite brunette perked a brow but shook his hand. Drew smirked and held out his hand.

"Drew Hayden, Chief of Neurosurgery," he introduced himself, charm oozing out of his voice. Despite how south things went with the old attending, Drew would not mind getting some action with her. This time, both of the brunette's eyebrows shot up. Drew smirked again, knowing that her brain was working overtime.

"Grandson of Samuel Oak and the heir to the Hayden fortune. Now this is the last place I would ever expect to see either of you," the brunette mischievously grinned. "Your reputations precede you."

"You still haven't introduced yourself. I feel like we should know your name if you're going to be working with us, which I'm assuming you are from your scrubs," Drew replied. He could see Gary giving him a strange look out of the corner of his eye but ignored him. The petite brunette shot them her own smirk, before glancing at her beeping pager and shrugging on her white coat.

"Sorry boys, I've got to run, but it was good meeting you!" she grinned before shooting off like a bullet down the halls. Drew turned and looked at her, not willing to give up.

"You never gave us a name!" he called out. The brunette turned around, still running backwards.

"My name's May!" she called out, before giving him a wink and turning around. Drew stared after her retreating form.

"May, huh?" he muttered. Gary looked at him.

"Dude, I know what you're thinking and don't. She's a new doctor and you're totally going to ruin her credibility here. She'll just be another notch on your bedpost." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Gary. I've got this," he replied, trying to ignore Gary shaking his head.


End file.
